Cinta
by sasusakuoo
Summary: Ini adalah cerita cinta Sakura yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi nggak tahu deh gimana bakalan,, Maaf yang kemarin itu salah... Gomen...gomen...gomene...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo,minna-san…

Saya adalah author baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya ya….

Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek….

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : GaJe,Jelek**

**WARNING! BAHAYA**

**Pairing : SasuSaku,SasuHina,GaaSaku,dll.**

**Cinta Sakura**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Tepat di ufuk Timur,sang surya mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Tak henti-hentinya dia mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke ruangan kecil berwarna merah muda. Ya,merah muda sama seperti warna rambut seseorang. Tepatnya pemilik kamar yang bernama Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

Tampaknya pemilik ruangan ini masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Tak dihiraukan jam weker yang setia bernyanyi-nyanyi hanya untuk membangunkannya.

"Sakura…..!"terdengar suara khas cempreng seorang wanita dari arah luar kamar tersebut. "Bangun…!"teriaknya lagi yang mungkin sudah kesepuluh kalinya.

Sakura si pemilik kamar tak bergeming sedikitpun. Dia malah menarik selimut tebalnya sampai kepala dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Braaakkk!

Pintu kamar mungil itu dibuka keras mengakibatkan Sakura terlonjak kaget. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya. Ternyata ibunya yang membuka pintu. Dengan malas, Sakura melihat ibunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa,Haha?"tanya Sakura dengan santainya. Wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya yang selalu terlambat bangun padahal sudah berkali-kali dibangunkan. Tak jarang putrinya itu terlambat sekolah karena bangun kesiangan.

"Sakura,lihat jam weker disampingmu itu!. Sudah pukul berapa sekarang?"bentak ibunya jengkel. "Baru pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit,Haha. Sakura tidak akan terlambat kok. Tenang, Haha…" , jawabnya setengah sadar sambil sesekali menguap lebar yang membuat ibunya jengkel setengah mati.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian…

"APA? SUDAH PUKUL TUJUH LEBIH LIMA BELAS MENIT? SAKURA AKAN TERLAMBAT,HAHA!"teriak Sakura ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Ibunya yang berada di ambang pintu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia heran kepada Sakura. 'Kapan anak itu akan berubah' batin Ibunya dalam hati.

Sakura POV

Aku berlari-lari di koridor yang sudah sepi. Tampaknya siswa-siswi Konoha High School sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Kelasku berada di lantai tiga, lantai paling atas. Aku masih mempunyai waktu 5 menit untuk sampai disana. Karena hari ini adalah pelajaran Kakashi sensei yang mungkin akan terlambat datang ke kelas. Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak sebuah batu. Dan…..

"Awww…."rintihku kesakitan. Aku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Lututku lecet dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Rasanya aku tidak dapat berdiri karena lututku yang lecet. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari pertolongan. Tapi sial, koridor ini terlalu sepi dan tidak ada yang berlalu lalang disini. Aku terpaku ketika melihat laki-laki berambut emo yang berada di ujung koridor. Oh my God,jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Tampaknya dia menuju ke arahku. Rasanya tubuhku bergetar dan terasa panas. Dia benar-benar ke arahku.

Lima langkah

Empat langkah

Tiga langkah

Dua langkah

Satu langkah

Akhirnya….

Dia berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Tubuhku menegang seketika ketika dia menyalurkan tangannya untuk membantuku. Saat aku akan meraih tangannya. Tiba-tiba…..

Braaakkk!

'Ah sial cuma mimpi',runtukku dalam hati. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu.'Oh ibu mengganggu saja',pikirku kesal. Aku menguap bosan melihat ibuku. Weker di meja sampingku menunjukkan pukul 07.15 am. Aku santai-santai saja menjawab pertanyaan ibuku karena belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurku.

Setelah tersadar sepenuhnya…..

"APA? SUDAH PUKUL TUJUH LEBIH LIMA BELAS MENIT? SAKURA AKAN TERLAMBAT, HAHA!"teriakku menggema di kamar nuansa merah mudaku.

Akupun segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Segera saja aku mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Aku tak sempat mandi karena mungkin aku akan terlambat ke sekolah. Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, aku segera memakai seragam kebanggaanku. Seragam Konoha High School. Seragam berwarna biru tua dengan dasi bertuliskan KHS di bagian bawahnya.

Aku segera turun dan menghampiri ibuku yang sedang membereskan meja makan. Tampaknya ayah sudah berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali.

"Sarapan dulu,Sakura-chan" suruh ibuku. "Haha,hari ini Sakura tidak akan sarapan. Nanti kalau Sakura sarapan,Sakura akan terlambat,Haha"sanggahku. Aku langsung mengambil susu yang sudah dibuatkan ibuku di atas meja. Ibuku sudah tahu apa saja kebiasaanku. Dari yang baik sampai yang terburukku saja,Ibuku sudah paham dan mengerti. Ya, ini salah satunya.

"Haha tahu, kamu selalu saja begitu. Ini,Haha buatkan bekal. Jangan lupa dimakan ya,Sakura-chan"suruh ibuku lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Segera saja aku ambil bekal yang dibuatkan ibuku. Tanpa babibu lagi, aku langsung melesat keluar rumah setelah pamit kepada ibu.

Sakura POV end.

Sakura terus mengayuh sepedanya untuk sampai di sekolah. Peluh sudah membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Rambut yang tadinya rapi kini berubah menjadi berantakan. Dia tetap fokus mengayuh sepedanya. Hingga….

"Greek….."Sepeda Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. "Apa lagi ini?"geram Sakura. Sakura segera turun dari sepedanya. Dilihatnya benda itu lekat-lekat. "Sial,rantainya putus,kalau begini bisa terlambat"rancaunya dalam hati. Sakura tak berpikir panjang, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah bengkel. Dilihatnya bangunan di sekitarnya itu satu per satu. 'Yap…ketemu'batinnya senang. Dia segera menuntun sepedanya itu ke bengkel yang berada di ujung kompleks itu. Karena mungkin akan lama memperbaikinya, Sakura meninggalkan sepedanya di bengkel dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Untung sekolahnya sudah hampir dekat. Dia segera berlari sambil sesekali melihat jam berwarna pink yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.35 am . "Gawat…aku pasti terlambat"rancaunya dalam hati. Yah daripada tidak sama sekali. Lebih baik terlambat kan?

Gerbang Konoha High School ditutup pukul 08.30 am. Dan sekarang pasti Sakura akan benar-benar terlambat. Setelah menempuh waktu ± 15 menit,akhirnya Sakura sudah sampai di depan gerbang KHS. Dan dugaannya benar ,gerbang KHS sudah ditutup sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Sakura harus menunggu sampai pukul 08.00 am. Karena pada jam itu satpam KHS akan membuka gerbang. Dan Sakura harus bersiap-siap menerima hukuman karena keterlambatannya. Sambil menunggu gerbang di buka, Sakura duduk di bawah pohon yang berada tepat di samping gerbang KHS. Dia mengingat-ingat mimpi yang tadi malam menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar, mukanya memerah dan dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hei,terlambat lagi nona?"tanya seorang laki-laki berambut silver kepada Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya melamun kini terlonjak kaget dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, ke arah laki-laki yang tadi memanggilnya. "Ya,kau pasti sudah hafal betul bagaimana sifatku kan,Kakashi sensei?"jawab Sakura malas. Sakura segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan roknya yang kotor terkena debu dan segera melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Ternyata sudah pukul 08.00 am. 'Pantas saja Kakashi bisa keluar dari sekolah'batin Sakura dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Kakashi adalah guru yang baik. Dia adalah guru BP sekaligus guru Matematika di sekolah ini. Kakashi juga kasihan melihat Sakura yang hampir selalu dihukum karena keterlambatannya. Berbagai macam cara sudah dilakukan Kakashi untuk merubah sifat muridnya itu. Mulai dari memberi nasehat sampai memberi hukuman tapi nyatanya sikap Sakura tak kunjung hilang.

"Kali ini hukuman apa yang akan Sakura terima,sensei?"tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi. "Yah,kali ini kamu harus membersihkan koridor yang berada di lantai dua, siap Sakura?"kerling Kakashi kepada Sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal melihat kelakuan Sensei-nya itu.

"Sakura pergi dulu sensei…"ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk tanda hormat kepada Sensei-nya itu.

**To Be Continue**

**Read and Review**

Gomen untuk yang cerita kemarin itu salah...


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo,kembali lagi dengan saya minna-san...

Terima kasih atas review kalian...

Ya,walaupun ini fanfic pertama saya...

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak...

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : GaJe,Jelek**

**WARNING! BAHAYA**

**Pairing : SasuSaku,SasuHina,GaaSaku,dll.**

**Cinta Sakura**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Aku segera melesat ke ruang kebutuhan, meninggalkan Kakashi-sensei yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Kulirik jalan demi jalan yang kulalui. Aku tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai disana karena ruangan itu terletak di lantai dasar.

Sampai di ruang kebutuhan, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh sisi ruangan untuk mecari-cari peralatan yang akan ku butuhkan nanti. 'Yap...ketemu' batinku senang. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil sapu,pel beserta ember kecil berwarna hitam yang berada di sudut ruangan itu.

Aku mengisi ember itu dengan air yang berada di kran halaman sekolah. Setelah sekiranya cukup, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk naik ke lantai dua.

" Kapan aku tidak terlambat dan dihukum seperti ini?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada angin yang sedang menari-nari saat ini. " Aku berjanji, jika kelas 3 nanti dan aku sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun, aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi..."Kataku bersungguh-sungguh.' Huft...akhirnya sampai juga. Saatnya bekerja Sakura' semangatku pada diri sendiri. Saat ini aku sudah sampai di lantai dua.

Aku mendengus pelan. ' Kenapa lantai dua ini begitu lebar dan luas? Padahal biasanya aku dihukum disini. Tetapi sekarang kok terlihat lebih luas, ya?Huft...' pikirku heran. Aku tak memusingkan pemikiranku ini. Segera ku ambil sapu dan membersihkan lantai yang sangat kotor ini.

Sekitar ± 1 jam aku selesai menyapu lantai. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuhku sejak tadi. Ku seka peluh yang mengalir di sela-sela wajahku dengan punngung tanganku yang mungil. Aku duduk di kursi panjang di dekat kelas XI-D. Ku ambil handphone kecil berwarna putih dari saku bajuku. ' Ada 10 pesan dan 10 panggilan tak terjawab. Siapa ya kira-kira? Ah, paling- paling Ino Pig,' pikirku. Segera kubuka pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab itu. Ternyata benar itu adalah pesan beserta panggilan dari Ino, sahabat Sakura.

**From : Ino Pig**

**Sakura, kau kemana? Pasti terlambat lagi ? Iya kan, Sakura? **

**Ih, kau ini kebiasaan sekali ya?**

Aku mendengus kesal. Tak lupa aku mendumel tak karuan karena pesan Ino. Mengirim pesan yang sama, itulah kebiasaan Ino.

Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap sayang pada Ino. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat baikku. Aku dan dia selalu terbuka dalam segala hal. Berbagi kasih sayang,suka dan duka bersama. Aku dan Ino punya sifat yang sama, yaitu sikap saling berbicara tanpa jeda alias cerewet. Ino sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri.

Aku masukkan handphone itu ke sakuku lagi tanpa berniat untuk membalas pesan Ino. Ku ambil pel yang tergeletak di lantai dan melanjutkan hukumanku.

' Ah sebentar lagi istirahat dan aku belum selesai membersihkan lantai ini ' pikirku frustasi. Kulirik jam di tanganku dan ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekitar. Ku baca plakat yang ada di atas salah satu pintu itu lekat- lekat. 'Kelas XI-A?' pikirku lemot. Tunggu...tunggu...tunggu... 'Bukankah kelas XI-A adalah kelas Sasuke? Sa- Sasuke U- Uchiha?' pikirku tergagap. Kuletakkan pel itu di lantai. Diam- diam aku berjalan menuju ke daun pintu XI-A yang sedikit terbuka. Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke seluruh penghuni kelas XI- A .

Aku terperanjat dan jantungku berdetak tak karuan ketika melihat laki-laki yang berada di pojok kelas itu. Matanya menerawang lurus ke depan kelas dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan Sensei-nya. Tubuhku memanas seketika, ketika aku kembali teringat akan mimpiku semalam.

Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, dia adalah laki-laki yang kusukai. Lebih tepatnya yang aku cintai. Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Akupun tak tahu kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke. Yang jelas ketika aku mendengar, mengucapkan nama Sasuke serta melihatnya, rasanya jantungku berdetak tak karuan dan darahku terasa berdesir.

Sasuke adalah teman satu SMP-ku. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah sekelas dengannya. Tak pernah saling menyapa ataupun berbicara. Aku hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh. Dari tempat yang tak pernah bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke. Walaupun banyak wanita yang menggilai Sasuke dengan menjadi fansgirl dan meneriakinya aku tak mau melakukan itu. Kulihat dia tidak suka dan merasa risih ketika namanya diteriaki seperti itu.

Kulihat lagi dia. Mungkin wajahku merona hebat saat ini. Dan akupun hanya senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Mungkin.

" Ehm..."

'Eh,kenapa seluruh siswa-siswi itu melihat ke arahku? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinku bingung. Aku tak tahu kenapa siswa-siswi itu menatapku. apakah aku ketahuan mengintip. Ya, sudah jelas kan Sakura?

" Ehm..."

Terdengar suara deheman dari sampingku. Segera kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah samping, ke arah orang yang berdehem tadi. Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya. Suaraku tercekat, karena yang disampingku itu adalah...

"A-As-Asuma sensei..." kataku gugup. Dia adalah guru Bahasa Indonesia di sekolah ini.

"Haruno,apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Asuma sensei kepadaku. Dia tampak mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihatku.

"Aah...aku cuma membersihkan lantai ini,Sensei" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku yang tidak gatal. Aku hanya nyengir ketika memandang Asuma- sensei.

"Oh...kamu dihukum lagi, Haruno ? Makanya jangan terlambat bangun." Kerling Asuma-sensei kepadaku. Sontak semua siswa-siswi itu tertawa karena penuturan Asuma-sensei.

Aku tersenyum kecut ketika Asuma-sensei mengatakan itu. Wajahku memerah karena malu. Aku segera membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Asuma-sensei dan segera melesat menjauhi kelas itu.

'Malunya aku...'

Ketika aku mengambil alat pel. Tiba-tiba...

TEEET...TEEEET...TEEET...

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat. ' Sial belum selesai...' runtukku dalam hati. Tampak semua murid KHS berhamburan keluar kelas. Mereka berlari ke ujung koridor, dimana kantin berada. Setelah 10 menit, tak ada siswa yang berlalu lalang disana, koridor dimana aku berdiri sudah sangat sepi. Aku hanya tinggal sendirian disana. Menghela napas, aku melanjutkan hukumanku. Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesuatu. Benda bulat yang berada di balik pot itu. Kudekati pot itu, dan ...

"Cincin? Cincin siapa ini?' tanyaku heran. ' Ah,,,nanti aku berikan kepada Kakashi-sensei saja. Mungkin dia tahu' ideku cemerlang. Kumasukkan benda bulat itu ke sakuku. Akupun melanjutkan hukumanku.

Ketika mengepel,tanpa sengaja aku tergelincir dan...

"Awww..."rintihku kesakitan. Aku terpeleset dan jatuh terjungkir ke belakang. Aku terpaku ketika melihat laki – laki yang berada di ujung koridor. Dia adalah Sasuke. Aku yang belum berdiri merasa seolah aku tidak bisa bangun . Dia berjalan ke arahku. ' Apakan ini mimpi, Tuhan?' batinnya senang. Aku mencubit pipiku pelan. ' Aww,,,,ini nyata Sakura. Nyata...' pikirku senang. Jantungku kembali berdetak tak karuan . Sasuke semakin dekat dan semakin dekat denganku.

Dan akhirnya...

**READ AND REVIEW**

**OK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yah... saya kembali lagi minna-san...

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : GaJe,Jelek**

**WARNING! BAHAYA**

**Pairing : SasuSaku,SasuHina,GaaSaku,dll.**

**Cinta Sakura**

**Normal POV**

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke. ' Dingin ' pikir Sakura. Ia lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan roknya yang agak basah terkena air pel-pel―an.

Sasuke kaget. ' Kenapa perempuan ini ? Ngapain dia meraih tanganku segala ? ' batinnya dalam hati. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Tetapi wajahnya tetap datar tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

" Cincin ! " kata Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya membersihkan roknya kini menoleh ke arah laki-laki berambut mencuat tersebut.

" Cin-cincin ? Cin-cincin a-apa Sasuke ? " tanya Sakura bingung. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. ' Cincin? Cincin apa ya? ' pikirnya dalam hati.

" Sakumu..." kata Sasuke lagi.

" Sa- saku ?" Sakura tambah gugup. ' Ah, mungkin cincin itu '. Sakura merogoh saku bajunya. Diambilnya benda bulat yang ditemukannya tadi.

" I-ini, Sasuke-ku― " Sakura menjeda perkataannya sendiri. ' _Baka_, Sakura ' runtuknya dalam hati. Ia hampir saja menambahkan embel-embel –kun di belakang nama Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar merutuki perkataannya.

" Hn..." kata Sasuke dingin. Ia langsung merebut cincin itu dari tangan Sakura. Setelah mendapatkan benda itu, Sasuke langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

" Sa-Sas-Sasuke..." teriak Sakura yang menggema di koridor itu.

Sasuke yang dipanggil terpaksa berhenti. Ia tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Ia memunggungi dan menunggu gadis soft pink itu berbicara. Sakura masih diam tak berbicara. ' Lama ' batin Sasuke yang masih berdiri, menunggu gadis pink itu berbicara.

" _Arigatou_, Sasuke. " ucap Sakura lancar. Sakura menunduk malu. Wajahnya kini tampak merona. ' Manis ' pikir author tapi, hehehe.

" Untuk ? " Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Kini Sakura bingung. Mungkin dia hanya ge-er karena Pangeran Es itu mau membantunya. (*Padahal cuma ambil cincin. '_Baka_, Sakura' (* author digeplak Sakura*)*).

" Pertolonganmu... "kata Sakura yang tak mencerna pikirannya. (Sakura lemoooooot).

" Aku mengambil ini, _baka_. Bukan untuk menolongmu. "

**JLEB**

Kata- kata Sasuke membuat jantung Sakura sakit. Rasanya ia sulit untuk bernapas. Ia mencerna kata-kata Sasuke yang menurutnya tajam. Ia malu sekaligus sakit karena pujaan hatinya itu tidak berniat menolongnya dan malah melemparkan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya sakit.

Miris Sakura...

Air mata Sakura sudah mau membeludak keluar, jikalau dia tidak segera lari. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan mendengar suara isakannya dan menganggapnya bodoh jika ia tetap berdiri disana.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke tetap acuh. Ia berjalan dengan tenang seolah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi barusan. Apa peduliku ?

Sasuke sungguh keterlaluan.

Di kelas XI-B.

" Ino, hatiku sakiit sekaligus aku malu " kata gadis bersurai pink yang tengah memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya.

Ino, gadis yang dipanggil masih berdiri di depan meja Sakura( gadis pink ) yang sedang menceritakan kisahnya. Ia masih belum buka suara.

Sakura yang menatap langit kini menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang masih tutup mulut. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia heran kenapa sahabat pirangnya itu hanya diam saja. Padahal jika Sakura bercerita, gadis itu selalu mendengarkan dan berceloteh dengan antusias.

Setelah beberapa detik...

" Memangnya kau kenapa ? Aish..pasti ini tentang Sasu..." kata Ino kencang. Sebelum Ino melanjutkan perkataannya, telapak tangan Sakura sudah mendarat di mulut Ino.

" Sttt...diam, _baka_. Kau bikin malu. " bisik Sakura di cuping telinga Ino. Tubuh Ino merinding seketika karena hembusan napas Sakura di telinga Ino. Ino mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Sementara Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulut Ino.

" Gomen, Sakura. Keceplosan ! " kerling Ino kepada Sakura. Memang itu adalah kebiasaan Ino. Selalu saja keceplosan dan membuat Sakura jengkel karena mulut ember Ino.

Sakura menghela napas pelan sambil sesekali mendengus.

" _Nani ?_ " bisik Ino pelan.

" Tadi aku bertatap muka dengan Sasuke." Wajah Sakura tampak merona ketika mengucapkannya.

" _NA-NANI ? _" teriak Ino menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas. Semua mata sontak tertuju pada dua sahabat ini. Sakura yang ditatap merasa risih. Sedangkan Ino? Dia tampak biasa-biasa saja. Tak menghiraukan semua tatapan tajam yang menuju ke arahnya.

**Bletak..**

" Aww...sakit, _Baka_. " Ino melotot ke arah Sakura yang menjitak dahinya.

" _Gomen na_... " bungkuk Sakura meminta maaf kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

" Gara- gara kau, Ino." Sakura memberi deathglare kepada Ino. Yang diberi deathglare malah melotot tajam ke arah gadis pink di sampingnya.

" Lanjutkan ceritamu..." perintah Ino. Sakura mendengus. 'Apa-apaan Ino, berani sekali dia memerintah aku.' Batin Sakura.

Tak berapa lama, Sakura menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya di koridor kelas tadi. Ino pun mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

Di akhir cerita, Ino hanya diam menatap Sakura. Ia memegangi perutnya yang rata.

Setelah beberapa detik...

" Hwahahaha..." tawa Ino meledak seketika. Pandangan menusuk kembali mereka dapatkan. Sakura membungkuk dan meminta maaf untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ja-jadi ka-kau salah paham? Hwahahaha..." tutur Ino disela- sela tawanya. " Kau lucu sekali Sakura. Aku membayangkan, pasti mukamu memerah. Aku yakin itu." Kata Ino panjang lebar dan kembali terbahak-bahak.

Sakura yang menatap Ino, mendengus. Seenaknya saja dia mentertawakan sahabat pinknya ini. Karena tidak tahan akan tawanya Ino, Sakura...

.

.

.

.

**Bletak...**

Lagi- lagi satu jitakan mendarat di dahi Ino. " Aww...sakit Sakura. I-iya...i-iya..._gomen na_. Aku mentertawakanmu tadi. " sesal Ino sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes-nya.

Sakura yang ditatap Ino begitu, akhirnya luluh juga. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada sahabat pirangnya itu.

" Tapi, kau beruntung Sakura. Harapan pertamamu tercapai kan ? Kau bisa berbicara langsung dengan 'dia' ." kata Ino yang membuat Sakura merona.

Beberapa detik, ekspresi Sakura berubah. Ino yang melihatnya mengernyit bingung. " Kenapa Sakura? " tanya Ino hati-hati.

" Yang kuharapkan bukan ini, Ino. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke dengan kata yang mengasyikkan. Bukan dengan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku sakit, Ino. Sakit, disini Ino." Kata Sakura sambil mencengkeram dada kirinya.

Ino mengerti akan perasaan Sakura. Sejujurnya, dia juga sakit melihat Sakura yang perasaannya tidak terwujud sama sekali. Perasaan yang hanya dipendam dalam-dalam. Ia juga tahu, Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih. Mungkin harapan Sakura hanya 99% saja. Tapi ia yakin, Sahabat merah mudanya akan bahagia. Hanya menunggu skenario author yang akan membuatnya bagaimana.

Ino merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang mungil itu. Ia memeluknya erat. Ia ingin menyalurkan segala kekuatan dan kehangatan yang dimilikinya kepada sahabat baiknya itu. Sakura Haruno.

Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas review kalian. Arigatou. Mungkin ini banyak kata yang salah. Gomen na.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo, minna- san kembali lagi dengan author newbie yang ceritanya super jelek…..

Terima kasih atas review kalian selama ini….

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto H.  
**

** Rated : T**

**Genre : GaJe,Jelek**

**WARNING! BAHAYA**

**Pairing : SasuSaku,SasuHina,GaaSaku,dll.**

**Cinta Sakura**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Sakura menatap langit–langit kamarnya. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester. Tapi Sakura terlihat gelisah. Ia ingat janjinya ketika di hukum oleh _Kakashi- sensei_ tadi.

Hatinya gelisah. Ingin sekali dia menarik kata–katanya itu. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir ? Jika ia sekelas dengan Sasuke kemungkinan dia akan melihat Sasuke dengan kekasihnya setiap hari. ' _Baka, Sakura_ ' runtuknya dalam hati.

Tiba–tiba ia teringat kejadian tadi siang . Kejadian seperti kaset yang diputar berulang–ulang di otaknya. Hatinya mencelos sakit. Tak terasa cairan bening turun di pipi ranumnya. ' Sakit ' batinnya. Setelah puas menangis, ia kemudian tidur terlelap menuju mimpi indahnya. Atau mimpi buruknya ?

Menjelang Ujian Akhir Semester. Sakura tampak sibuk dengan belajarnya. Walaupun ia masih sering terlambat, itu tidak merubah apapun. Ia masih setia berkutat dengan buku–buku pelajarannya. Ia sudah bertekad akan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Sebuah tindakan pasti akan ada resikonya, kan ? Ya, Sakura berani mengambil resiko itu. Ia akan sekelas dengan Sasuke. Walaupun ia akan sakit hati nantinya.

Ino yang melihat sahabat pinknya, selalu memberikan semangat. Ia mendukung semua usaha yang Sakura lakukan. Pernah Ino melarang Sakura agar tidak berniat sekelas dengan Sasuke, karena jika sampai Sakura sekelas dengan pantat ayam itu, kemungkinan hati Sakura akan hancur melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Hinata. Cewek cantik, anggun, pemalu, berbudi luhur, dan anak orang kaya. Cewek tercantik yang menjadi Princess of Konoha High School. Tapi apa daya, Sakura adalah si keras kepala. Berkali–kali ia disakiti, ia akan tetap mencintainya. Tak pernah jengah sedikitpun. Tapi walaupun begitu, Ino tetap memberikan semangat dan dukungannya.

Ujian Akhir Semester

Sakura gugup ketika _sensei_-nya membagikan soal. Ia takut kalau soalnya sulit. Tapi selama ini kan dia sudah berusaha ?

Sakura hanya pasrah jika nanti keinginannya tidak tersampaikan. Yah, walaupun janji itu diucapkannya, ia akan berusaha merubah sifat buruknya itu. Sakura melirik sahabat pirangnya, Ino. Ino tampak mengepalkan jari tangannya dan mengucapkan ' _Ganbatte_ ' kepada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deret gigi putihnya. Ia lalu mengerjakan soal–soal dengan penuh konsentrasi.

Sudah seminggu, akhirnya Ujian Akhir Semester sudah berakhir.

" Huft…akhirnya selesai juga. " , kata gadis berambut pink yang tengah membentangkan tangannya untuk menghirup udara segar di belakang sekolah.

Sakura benar–benar lega sekarang. Tentang hasilnya Sakura benar–benar pasrah.

" Yo…gadis pink ! " , sapa seseorang di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatap siapa yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya orang itu, dia adalah laki–laki berambut kuning dan mempunyai 3 garis seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. Ia membawa setumpuk buku tebal dan tampak keberatan membawa buku itu.

" Bisa kau bantu aku ? " , katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. " A- Aku…? " , tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

" Iya, memangnya siapa lagi ? Disana kan hanya kau sendirian. " , kata Naruto masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. " Benar hanya ada aku sendiri. Dasar _Sakura no baka_. " , runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

Ia langsung berlari menghampiri pemuda yang memanggilnya. Diambilnya setengah buku yang dibawa pemuda jabrik itu.

" _Arigatou_,_ Sakura- chan_. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu ? " , pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan senyum lebar yang masih melekat diwajahnya.

" E-eh….. kau tahu namaku ? " , Sakura bingung. Kenapa pemuda di hadapannya ini bisa tahu namanya.

" Aa. Aku tahu _Sakura-chan_. Bukankah kau gadis yang mengintip di kelasku. Iya, kan ? " , pemuda itu tampak terkikik melihat Sakura yang memerah akibat perkataannya.

" Mengintip ? A-ah… ti-tidak. Aku tidak mengintip kok ! " , wajah Sakura memerah. Ia malu, ternyata pemuda ini kelas XI-A. Pantas saja dia tahu nama Sakura.

Sakura POV

Ah, gawat. Pemuda ini tahu namaku. Malunya…

" Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ingat ya _Sakura-chan_. Namaku Na- ru- to. " , kata pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya. ' Ia terlihat baik ' pikirku.

" Buku ini akan dibawa kemana, Na- ru- to ?" , tanyaku agak ragu ketika memanggil nama kecilnya. " Buku ini mau dibawa ke kelasku, _Sakura- chan_. Kau mau membantuku, kan ? " , mata Naruto tampak berbinar- binar ketika mengucapkannya. Sedangkan aku…

.

.

.

Deg…

XI- A ? Kelas Sasuke ?

" Kenapa _Saku- chan_ ? Wajahmu kok tampak pucat ? Apa kamu tidak mau ? Kalau ti―" , belum selesai Naruto berbicara, aku sudah memotong pembicaraannya.

" Tenang, Naruto. Aku akan membantumu kok ? " , kataku sambil menunjukkan senyuman termanisku. Kuhirup napas dalam–dalam. Hatiku kini makin berdetak cepat. Segera kutepis perasaanku dan mengobrol santai dengan Naruto. Rasanya nyaman bersama Naruto. Orangnya pun cerewet. Ia tampak seperti Ino. Tak terasa, kami sudah berada di depan pintu kelas XI-A. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. ' Ayolah Sakura, kau pasti bisa ' , motivasiku pada diriku sendiri.

Kupegang dengan erat buku yang aku bawa.

" Ra ! Sakura " , terdengar suara yang membuyarkan pikiranku sendiri. " I- iya Na- Naruto…" , jawabku gugup. Entah perasaan apa ini ? Kenapa jantungku berpacu dengan cepat.

" Ayo, masuk " , senyumnya lebar. Aku kemudian mengekor di belakang Naruto.

Deg…

Tubuhku gemetar. Jantungku terasa sesak untuk bernapas. Mataku memanas siap untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening dari mata emeraldku. Segera ku taruh buku-buku itu diatas meja paling depan. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku.

Kupercepat langkahku menaiki tangga. Atap sekolah adalah tujuanku saat ini. Tempat favoritku. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu cintaku.

" Braakk…."

Kubuka pintu atap yang setengah terbuka. Kuhempaskan bokongku di sofa merah yang bertahun- tahun tinggal di tempat itu. Akhirnya keluar juga cairan yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku. Aku menangis sejadi – jadinya mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di kelas Sasuke tadi.

Flashback on

" Ayo masuk " , senyum lebar Naruto. Aku kemudian mengekor Naruto yang sudah memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Dan…

Deg…

Jantungku terasa sesak. Rasanya aku sulit untuk bernapas. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang tengah makan bersama kekasihnya, Hinata. Ia tampak bahagia. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Senyum yang jarang Sakura lihat dari Sasuke.

Akupun sudah tidak tahan melihat keduanya. Kuletakkan buku yang kubawa di meja dan aku segera lari meninggalkan kelas itu.

Flashback off

" Hiks…hiks…hiks… " , aku menangis. Ku tatap langit biru yang membentang di hamparan langit.

" Apa aku salah…hiks…bila aku…hiks…menyukainya…hiks… Kami- sama ? " , isakku menggema di atap itu.

" Kenapa…hiks…sulit sekali…hiks…untuk menggapainya…hiks…? " , tanyaku di sela – sela isak tangisku.

" Kenapa ? " , tatapku nanar. Aku memegang dada kiriku. Sakit. Itulah yang kurasakan. Rasanya aku sulit bernapas dan ingin menangis.

Sakura POV end

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
